


Treats for Beating the Heat

by ellfie, Moonie_Fox



Series: too weird to live || too rare to die [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fenrir and Steve are saps together, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mix of MCU and comics, roleplaying built up story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_Fox/pseuds/Moonie_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those summer days: The ones where even being in doors doesn't help keep one cool. That doesn't mean there aren't ways to try and keep cool and have fun at the same time though...</p><p>(Drabble written for Ellfie/thewolffenrir (via Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats for Beating the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/gifts).



> This is a drabble set to a pairing I have with Ellfie/thewolffenrir on Tumblr: ( Here is a link to her verse page, should you want to read through Steve and Fenrir's interactions: http://thewolffenrir.tumblr.com/post/88546115212/v-o-captain-my-captain-x-w). There is a built up relationship between Steve and Fenrir (Yes, that Fenrir, son of Loki) but all one needs to know for this drabble is that Fenrir and Steve are married at this point in their relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy?

It was a scorcher outside. It was that sort of day where a heat spell had fallen over the city, the breeze from the sea didn’t seem to be helping much, and it felt like it was hot enough to melt fire hydrants. Even being inside, with the shades drawn and the air conditioning on was uncomfortable. 

Steve had just come back home. He had spent the morning on patrol and had his weekly meeting with the Avengers. And now? Now he was currently spread out on the sofa, stripped down to his boxers and a tank. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and his eyes were half closed, groggy. He was trying to make suggestions though, so that the day didn’t feel like it was completely wasted:

“What about the park?” Steve suggested to his lover, who had wedged himself between Steve’s legs so that he could rest his head on the man’s thigh, legs curled over the far armrest. Fenrir gave a groan. “Steve, it’s too hot for the park.” The wolf whined. “What about the beach?”

“We’d have to bike, in the heat, to get to Tilden. Coney Island is going to be packed. Maybe Manhattan Beach would be a good choice, but I don’t want to go out. Too hot.” The other man grumbled in reply, rubbing his hand cross his forehead before he wiped the sweat on Steve’s pants. “Hey-Well, what do you want to do?” The man asked, closing his eyes with a low groaning sigh. “I don’t know. Fuck? I’m bored, and horny.” 

“You’re almost always horny and you already said it’s too hot.” Steve murmured before he pursed his lips. “I can feel you grinning. What’s suddenly come to mind?” The Captain asked, for indeed Fenrir had a wide, mischievous grin spreading across his lips and he was struggling to peel himself away from Steve. “Nothing~” The wolf said innocently as he trotted towards the kitchen. Steve didn’t even bother opening his eyes as he heard open up the freezer and the crinkle of some sort of paper…before Fenrir padded back.

The wolf settled down beside him this time and grabbing Steve’s shirt, he pushed it up and quickly bent to press kisses to his chest. “Mhm..Fen, it’s too hot.” Steve groaned, though he shifted, arms lifting above his head, stretching out a little more as his chest arched into the wolf’s lips. “Yeah…this should help a bit though.” Came Fenrir’s reply, and before Steve could open his eyes, to see what his husband was talking about, a surprised gasp hissed out between teeth. Something –cold- was touched to a nipple!

“Fe-!” Steve started to say, jerking upwards, sitting up…only to see the Popsicle in the man’s hand. The soldier gave his lover a long look, lips tugged down into a pout, eyebrow raised as Fenrir just smirked, giving the icy pop a long lick. “That’s sticky.” Steve finally said, flopping back down, though supported himself on his elbows. 

“So I’ll clean you up as I cool you down~” The wolf retorted wickedly and putting his hand on Steve’s chest, he pushed him downward again until Steve relenting to laying on his back once more. “Just relax~” And stroking the icy pop over the super-soldier’s chest, Fenrir started to tease Steve slowly. 

Fenrir started in a slow circle around the man’s pec, painting red sticky lines around the muscle. And teasingly, he made his path inward, towards the man’s nipple. Steve tried to stay still, tried to keep quiet as he nibbled at his lower lip, eyes still closed. He couldn’t stop the breathy sighs that escaped him though. As the chilled treat touched his nipple again, Steve arched away from it with a soft gasp and Fenrir’s chuckled warmly. 

“Sensitive.” The wolf murmured, pulling the treat away so that his tongue could trace over the sweet lines. “You know it.” Steve groaned, the sound increasing a pitch as Fenrir tongued over the raised nub, already perked and flushed from the chill.

The sound only encouraged Fenrir, and suckling at the nipple, his started to mark a trail downward with the popsicle, cross belly that twitched at the cold thing, stopping just short of Steve’s hemline. “Bottom up, undies off.” The man hummed and nipped at his lover’s chest. 

“Ahh. Sir yes sir.” Steve breathed, lifting his hips, pulling his boxers down, releasing the half-risen cock for Fenrir to admire. “There we go~” Fenrir hummed again and started to follow the trail he made just moments before, the wolf made his way down, stopping just before the bush of blond hair and he looked up Steve. 

The captain was watching him intently, dark blues eyes blown wide. A hand reached out stroke cross Fenrir’s hair, warm and loving in its touch. Fenrir just grinned and dipping his head, he started to stroke the popsicle cross Steve’s cock. 

Down sides, tongue and mouth following the painted lines, he worked the man over slowly; as if savoring a treat. It was too hot to rush after all, and Steve’s gasps and moans were just as much treats for his ears as the sweet icepop was for his tongue. Fenrir let the pop linger around his lover’s base and tip a time or two; just until he gained a whimpering moan from the Captain and only then did he move the melting thing to another location as his mouth curled around the previous spot, bringing the temperature back up from the chilliness it was before.

Steve, for his part, was squirming, fingers fisting and unfisting from Fenrir’s hair, his hips grinding down into the sofa as he fought the instinct to thrust up into Fenrir’s mouth whenever the wolf wrapped his lips around his cockhead. 

“Fen…” Steve whispered, belly twitching, heat pooling. And Fenrir smirked and finally wrapping his mouth around Steve’s cock fully, the popsicle trailed down, stroking over the man’s balls, back up the underside of his cock. Teasing slowly, and only when Steve was whimpering that he was so close to his peak did Fenrir finally give the soldier’s cock a hard suck and smirked both mentally and physically as Steve spilled into his mouth, mixing saltiness with cherry. 

Pulling back, swallowing, Fenrir licked his lips as he watched Steve pant on the sofa, spent for the moment. The man’s eyes were closed again, pinked lips parted. And the wolf grinned, suckling on what was left of the melting popsicle as he crawled his way up his lover, resting on his chest before he dragged the edge of the popsicle along Steve’s mouth. 

“Mhmm…so-?” Fenrir cooed, still looking like the cat that got the canary. Steve cracked open an eye as he peered up at Fenrir, his arms moving to wrap around the man as he opened his mouth to bite off the rest of ice pop and let it melt in his mouth before swallowing. “How about a cold bath? I still feel a bit sticky” Steve purred and Fenrir wiggled against the man. “Sounds like a good idea. I’ll go get the water ready~” He said and bouncing up, the wolf hurried to the bathroom, eager to shed his too tight pants.


End file.
